urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacqueline Carey
Jacqueline Carey — Author Website Jacqueline Carey's Official Author Site - Links Genres Fantasy / Romance / Romantic Fantasy / Urban Fantasy Writing Style About the Author Jacqueline Carey (born 1964 in Highland Park, Illinois) is an author and novelist, primarily of fantasy fiction. She attended Lake Forest College, receiving B.A.'s in psychology and English literature. During college, she spent 6 months working in a bookstore as part of a work exchange program. While there, she decided to write professionally. After returning she started her writing career while working at the art center of a local college. After ten years, she discovered success with the publication of her first book in 2001. Currently, Carey lives in western Michigan and is a member of the oldest Mardi Gras krewe in the state. ~ Goodreads Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * "You, and You Alone"—Songs of Love and Death (2010)—Kushiel's Legacy series #1.5. Novels, etc: Freebies: *Chapters: Jacqueline Carey's Official Author Site - Site Map Author Bio from Website Jacqueline Carey is the bestselling author of the critically acclaimed Kushiel's Legacy series of historical fantasy novels and The Sundering epic fantasy duology. An avid reader, Jacqueline began writing fiction as a hobby in high school. After receiving B.A. degrees in psychology and English literature from Lake Forest College, she took part in a work exchange program and spent six months working in a bookstore in London. While living abroad, the desire to write professionally emerged as a driving passion. Upon returning she embarked in earnest on a writing career, which came to fruition a decade later. During this time she worked at the art center of an area college, gaining a strong background in the visual arts. Jacqueline enjoys doing research on a wide variety of arcane topics, and an affinity for travel has taken her from Finland to Egypt to date. She currently lives in west Michigan, where she is a member of the oldest Mardi Gras krewe in the state. Although often asked by inquiring fans, she does not, in fact, have any tattoos. ~ Jacqueline Carey's Official Author Site - Links Cover Artists *Artist—Agent of Hel series: Juliana Kolesova *Artist—Kushiel's Legacy: *Author's Cover Art Gallery: Jacqueline Carey's Books - Cover Artwork Collection Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards * 2001 Locus Award, Best First Novel (Kushiel's Dart) * 2001 Romantic Times Reviewers' Choice Award, Best Fantasy Novel (Kushiel's Dart) * Barnes & Noble, Top Ten Science Fiction & Fantasy of 2001 (Kushiel's Dart) * Amazon.com Editors, Top Ten Fantasy of 2001 (Kushiel's Dart) * Borders, Top Ten Fantasy of 2002 (Kushiel's Chosen) * Amazon.com Editors, Top Ten Fantasy of 2003 (Kushiel's Avatar) ~ About Jacqueline Carey Quotes *Jacqueline Carey Quotes (Author of Kushiel's Dart) * Dark Currents Quotes by Jacqueline Carey * “It's funny, how one can look back on a sorrow one thought one might well die of at the time, and know that one had not yet reckoned the tenth part of true grief.” ― Kushiel's Dart * “That which yields is not always weak.” ― Kushiel's Dart * “All paths are present, always... and we can but choose among them.” ― Jacqueline Carey, Kushiel's Chosen Trivia See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Books: *Jacqueline Carey's Official Author Site - Books *Goodreads | Agent of Hel series by Jacqueline Carey *Agent of Hel - ISFdb *Jacqueline Carey - ISFdb Bibliography *Jacqueline Carey - FF Jacqueline Carey Links: * [http://www.jacquelinecarey.com/links.htm Jacqueline Carey's Site - Links] Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jacqueline Carey's AGENT OF HEL SERIES *Jacqueline Carey's Books - Cover Artwork Collection Series Pages: *Agent of Hel series by Jacqueline Carey *Kushiel's Legacy series by Jacqueline Carey *Kushiel's Universe series by Jacqueline Carey Interviews: *Jacqueline Carey's Site - Links — Interview links Reviews: The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jacqueline Carey's AGENT OF HEL SERIES *Terre D'Ange Shemhazai Library Author: *Jacqueline Carey's Official Author Site *Jacqueline Carey (Author of Kushiel's Dart) ~ Goodreads *Jacqueline Carey - Wikipedia Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Jacqueline Carey *Terre D'Ange *Kushielverse.com *Kushiel's Debut Wiki *terredange - home *Phèdre's Marque: Jacqueline Carey *Kushiel's Legacy Fan Group - Yahoo Groups Gallery of Book Covers Dark Currents (Agent of Hel|1. Dark Currents (2012–Agent of Hel #1) by Jacqueline Carey, art by Juliana Kolesova—excerpt|link=http://www.jacquelinecarey.com/dark-currents.htm Autumn Bones (Agent of Hel|2. Autumn Bones (2013–Agent of Hel #2) by Jacqueline Carey—excerpt|link=http://www.jacquelinecarey.com/autumn-bones.htm Poison Fruit (Agent of Hel #3) by Jacqueline Carey.jpg|3. Poison Fruit (Oct 7, 2014–Agent of Hel) by Jacqueline Carey|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17340103-poison-fruit Category:Authors